the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hampster Movie/Credits
Full credits of The Hampster Movie. Logos Opening Universal Pictures DreamWorks Animation Movie Land Animation Studios and Amblin Entertainment presents In association with Participant Media A Jerry Bruckheimer Films WingNuts Films Production A film by Steven Spielberg and Gary Trousdale The Hampster Movie Closing Directed by Steven Spielberg Gary Trousdale Co-Directed by Tony Leondis Story by Chris Meledandri Kirk Wise Written by Brian Roberts Produced by Peter Jackson Robert Zemeckis Steven Spielberg Jerry Bruckheimer Screenplay by Nicholas Stoller Tom McGrath Andrew Stanton Executive Producers Steven Spielberg Robert Zemeckis Ted V. Miller John Lasseter Jerry Bruckheimer Director of Photography Matthew Jensen Production Designer Jan Roelfs Edited by Andrew Stanton Costume Designer Rita Ryack Music by Henry Jackman Will Arnett Andy Samberg George Lopez Genesis Rodriguez Chris Pratt Ben Stiller Jamie Chung Tara Strong Camera Operation Stephen H. Childers Visual Effects Supervisor Dave Walvoord Head of Character Animation Simon Otto Head of Layout Gil Zimmerman Head of Story Tron Mai Visual Consultant Roger Deakins, ASC, BSC Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Supervising Sound Editors Brian Chumney Leff Lefferts Re-Recording Mixers Gary A. Rizzo, CAS Scott R. Lewis Shawn Murphy Co-Producer Jed Schlanger Production Manager Rachel Zusser Animation Supervisors Thomas Grummt Steven "Shaggy" Hornby Jakob Hjort Jensen Fabio Lignini Rani Naamani Sean Sexton Dane Stogner Head of Lighting Pablo Valle Lighting Supervisors Shaun Collaco Marc J. Scott Liang-Yuan Wang JoAnna Wu Digital Supervisor Munira Moiz Tayabji Technical Direction Supervisor T.J. Jackson Modeling Supervisor Matthew Paulson Surfacing Supervisor Paolo José Deguzman Character Rigging Supervisor Kevin M. Ochs Character Effects Supervisor Damon Crowe Head of Effects Li-Ming Lawrence Lee Crowds Supervisor James Thornton Digimatte Supervisor Chris Grun Final Layout Supervisor James Ryan Peterson Stereography Willem V. Drees Image Finaling Supervisor Cassandra Fanning Casting by Christi Soper Hilt, CSA Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Crawl Art Cast Coming soon! Production Services Provided by DreamWorks Animation and Movie Land Digital Production Services Story Production Supervisors Katherine Ramos Lino Lillian Ritchie Story Artists Bolhem Bouchiba Rune Bennicke Alessandro Carloni Todd DeMong Matt Flynn Evon Freeman Simon Otto Chris Palmer Toniko Pantoja John Puglisi Catherine Rader Stephanie Stine Michael Surrey David Wolter Nelson Yokota Additional Story Artists Andrew Erekson Craig Grasso Tim Heitz Jennifer Yuh Nelson Tom Owens Simon Wells Production Coordinator Stephanie Heider Editorial Art Development Character Rigging Modeling Production Supervisor Lisa Briggs Sachs Modelers Minyu Chang Yung-Lo Chang Seungyoung "Sean" Choi Joachim De Brunier Charles C. Ellison Hyun Huh Brian Jefcoat Jaewon Lee Abraham Meneu Oset Paul Schoeni Seung Youb Shin "Kull" Joshua "Koji" Tsukamoto Jason Turner Tony K. Williams Ming Hao Yu Additional Modelers Stephen Anderson Andrew Dehner Marty Havran Haengsook Oh Graham Oyoung Modeling & Surfacing Production Coordinator Sydney L. West Surfacing Production Supervisor Lisa Briggs Sachs Surfacers Fernanda Abarca Ronnie Cleland Owen Demers Jeremy Engleman Greg Hettinger Drangi Johnson Ben Lippert Carson McKay Jennifer Stephenson Newlin Jeff Nichols Priyes Nalinchandra Shah Megan Walker Layout Rough Layout David Rodriguez Theophile Bondoux Joshua Gunther Jon Gutman Corey Hels Jotman Herzon Jason McDade Damon O'Briene Richard Shiba Pamela B. Stefan Chris Stover Andrew Titcomb Brian Ward Jason Wesche Final Layout JC Alvarez Stuart Campbell Juan Gonzalez Rachel Lagdao Valerie Lettera-Spletzer Brian Riley Richard Shiba Production Coordinator Brian Kim Animation Animators Nedy Acet Drew Adams Michael Amos Line Andersen Evan Boucher Laurent Caneiro Guillermo Careaga Joseph Chong Albert Colomer David Couchariere Michelle Cowart Hans Dastrup Bill Diaz Raffaella Filipponi Antony Gray Benjamin Girmann Patrick Giusiano Ravi Kamble Govind Willy Harber Andrew Harkins Martin P. Hopkins Marek Kochout Philippe Le Brun Garrett Lewis Sean Mack Bryce McGovern Steven J. Meyer Frederik Nilsson Ryan Page Tyler Phillips Robyne Powell Luke Randell Marco Regina Mark Roennigke Henry G. Sanchez JP Sans Kristof Serrand Kevan Shorey Richard Van As Ryan Vicik Alexis Wanneroy David Weatherly Sébastien Wojda Greg Whittaker Onur Yeldan Character Effects Character Effects Artists Daniel Ararta Corey Bolwyn Ted Boyke Matt Brown Katy Callaway Brian Crawford John Dowell Reginald Amukoshi Emulva Marcua Erbar Michael Juarez Jinnah Eleanore Yu Kulla Joshua LaBrot John T. Lee Matthew Leishman Jose Lopez Alexander Paz Mathias Rodriguez Andrew Silvestri William Sokoloski Joseph Spadaro Jennifer T. VanMeter Angela Wang Jason P. Weber Ron Williams Jacob Zimmer Crowds Production Supervisor Curtis W. Thompson Crowds Artists David Bazelon Kent Chan Spencer Knapp Jeff Sullivan Kelly Wetzel Talesnick D'Lun Wong Todd Zullo Cycle Animators Alberto Corral Megan Kreiner Brendan Kirschbaum David Polk Scott Slater Production Assistant Emily Cirillo Digimatte Digital Artists Daniel J. Brick Milica Fedele Mikael Genachte-Le Bail Pamela Hobbs James A.J. Miller Onesimus Nuernberger He Jung Park Ryan Prestridge Paul Anthony Rivera Marla Tanigawa Additional Digital Artist Danny Janevski Effects Effects Artists Aaron C. Adams Mir Ali Steve Avoujageli John Cassella Derek Cheung Wes Chilton Kent Estep Stuart D. Gordon Zach Glynn Landon Gray Emily Harris Matthew Head Carl Hooper Shyh-Chyuan Huang James Jackson Jim Koonce Yorie Kumalasari Aiden Kyungik Lee Michael Losure Anthony Meyers Mark Newport Christian Olan-Geddes Kiem Ching Ong Doug Rizeakos Estefania Thomas Alex Timchenko Chuqiao Wang Masahito Yoshioka Stephen Wood Production Coordinator Matthew Davidson Lighting Production Supervisor Tyler Shelton Lead Lighters Arzan Bagli Ariel Chisholm Jonathan Ciscon Avedis Ekmekjian Shane Glading Udai Haraguchi C. Jin Im John J. Lee David Lewis Lyndon Li Matt Linder Jake Nichols Priyes Nalinchandra Shah Osamu Takehiro Ozgur Ustundag Benjamin Venancie Lighters Iveth Bueno Amanda Fujita Francesco Giroldini George Ho Justin Holt Jevin Iching Hong Lok Ming Hwa Jeffrey Kasunic Kelly Koay Ryan Lang Bryan J. Locantore Brett McConnell Jose Guinea Montalvo Hajime Nakamura Chadwick Orr Rupali Parekh-Sharma R.J. Pena Fatema Tarzi Technical Direction and Development Lead Technical Directors Megha Juneya Michael Kevin Murray Colleen O'Hagan William Otsuka Mark Sandell Specialist Developers Michael Amorozo Stuart Michael Dobbs Tim Hoff Kurt Phillips Tim Schneider Matt Titus Brian Walters Sakshi Verma Technical Directors Nomish Bhardwaj David Bui Adam Chrystie Matias Codesal Jason Dengler Julie Garcia Bert Laonipon Henry Long Elizabeth Muhm Geoffrey Parkhill Kaitlin Pollock Doug Rizeakos Kimiko Schmidt Dmitry Shklyar Venn Vignale Brent R. Williams Additional Supervising Technical Director Jennifer J. Pan Additional Technical Directors Kourtney Aikens Jean-Paul Cardier Gyedo Jeon Aiden Kyungik Lee Allen Rose Lisa Curtis Saunders Chuqiao Wang Image Finaling Image Finaling Artists Michael James Baula Heidi Friese Jorge Heredia Stephen Mallia Marco Marquez Damon Martinez Tyler Old Dawn Gates Wells Production Coordinator Lea Antonette Lorenzo Irlanda Production MLDPS Unit Modelers Joy H. Chung Thomas Hannivan Marvin Kim Amy R. Racius Brandon Lawless Harry Miller Christopher Miller Layout Artists Taylor Rodriguez Kim Lee Lucille Caftan Lefferts Eric Darnell Richard Duarte Nanna Rodriguez Tom Renschen Character Animators Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Morgan Schwier Mario Ryan Dominguez Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Kanye Meledandri Mark Christopher Lawrence Jonathan Karlsson Zachary Schmalzr Jimmy Wu Christopher Scarabosio Barry Andres Harry Miller Jack Lopez Jeffrey Wike Rich Moore Kim Lopez-Castillo Katie Holt Danny DeVito Steve Martinez Jonathan Null Evelyn Deavor Christopher Meledandri Randy Thom Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Henry Drager Kim Cruz Ron Zorman Kathleen McIntosh Nick Fowler Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Gary Summers Michael Meier Chris Stover Sets & Props Animators Malcolm Thomas-Gustave Jeff Panko John Levenduski Kate Smith Thomas Salama Patrick Angell Gini Cruz Santos Mario Ryan Rodriguez Jennifer Lee Nick Vlahos Sergei Pablos Lauren McCallum Jean-Marie Harris Panaviboonporn Theo Kim Jenn Grundstad Rosa Montan Chris Williams Rob Bredow Tony Sereno Ron Kurniawan Chaiyapak Panaviboonporn Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Kat Bachert Technical Animation Artists John Hwang Shiyoon Kim Jeffrey Martinez Jose Luis "Weecho" Velasquez Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Tim Miller Diana Rodriguez Christopher "Chris" Miller Fabio Miller Katherine Sarafian Character Effects Artists Wendy Mashburn Barry Andres Simon Kalayeh Stephanie Pichel Evan Robinson Lewis Marietta Marie Simpson Bill Corso Jane Morgan Tracy Coronad Rich Moore Conrad Vernon Diana Rodriguez Steve Shearston Janet Jackson Hamon Kim Don Henderson Lighting & Compositing Artists Nacho Blasco Dominguez Jake Paltrow Yezi Xue Peggy Lopez Christopher Rodriguez Nana Loeffler Lorne Balfe Bill Martinez Daniel Schneiderman Leslie Martino Nikolai Lockertsen Nicholas Templeton Margolis Lombardi Henry Cruz Gary Summers Mike Diltz Jared Kushner Zachary Norton Morton Miller Diana Rodriguez Genndy Tartakovsky Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Scott Baker Andreas Frickinger Sam Kirkpatrick Quentin Jones Sanjay Sanders Omar Smith Rachel Otto Debbie Denise Christopher Otto Gallagher Brandon Lawless David Lawrence Julia Freidl Frederick Johnson Jennifer Kaminski Jon Kovel Jeffrey Smith Helen Stacy Yari Gomez Taylor Hamada Ian Farnsworth Jade Holmes Dominic Lewis Mindy DeGeneres Louis Von Schroede Scarlett Thom David Heinz Jenny Sandell Kelly Vawter Amy Winehouse Ariel Scarabosio Jessie Scardino Dan Zimmerman Diana Lopez Joseph Feinsilver Umair Manikandas Diana Heneveld Jonathan Carter Steve Morris Lenka Zuckova Matte Painters Jorge Alvarez Jared Coronado David Jaraiz Quentin Rodriguez Aaron Accetta Dan Lavender Gary Phillips Look Development Artists Jessica Corcovado Margin Ford Gregory Lopez Johnny Manziel Joe Belschner Matthew Jensen Will Gluck Diana Rodriguez Effects Animators Daniel Jennings Jack Allen Bruce Lomet Katheryn McKenna Jeremy Yeo-Khoo Jin Suyiooero Timothy Martin Sabrina Steinfeld Hanna Martinez Laurence Andrews Steve Schatz Katie Greathouse David Guerra Hernandez Larry King Henry Lopez Jeffery Martinez Martinez Tapia Gwen Robinson Guillen Mann Barbara Harris Theodor Harris Vandernoot David Valdez Production Assistants Kenny McIntosh Hanna Martinez Kevin Richards Steve Morris Harry Miller Otis Lopez Kim Foster-Dillon Ian Kirkpatrick Alan Coniconde Joe Letteri Joseph Miller James Likowski Laura Alexandr Katie Holt Technology Andy Bialk Wendell Dailt Michel Hahné Seonna Hong Yashar Kassai Mike Kurinsky Yun Ling Zac Retz Jessica Rossier Naveen Selvanathan Noelle Triaureau David R. Bleich Yuhki Demers Bastien Grivet Gabe Hordos Chin Ko Paul Lasaine Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Ernie Rinard Robh Ruppel Brittany Shively Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Joseph Feinsilver Andrew Hartel Tony Ianiro Joshua Kalinowski Vaughan Ling Craig Mullins Neil Campbell Ross Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Mike Winkelman Post Production Movie Land Sound DreamWorks Animation Sound ADR Group Steve Alterman Rajia Baroudi Mitch Carter Brook Chalmers Vic Chao Wendy E. Cutler Neil Dickson Alastair Duncan Peter Falls Jean Gilpin Nicholas Guest Rif Hutton Bjørn Johnson Chase Kim Peter Lavin Edie Mirman Paula Jane Newman Erik Passoja Jim Pirri Darren Richardson Alan Shearman Johann Stefansson Daisy Tormé Matthew Wolf Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Marin County, California Music DreamWorks Animation Studio Management Co-President, Feature Animation Group Bonnie Arnold Pipeline Development Production Technology Digital Supervisor for Production Technology Anthony Tyler Lead and Specialist Developers Production Technology Development Character Technology THANKS TO EVERYONE AT DREAMWORKS ANIMATION WHO SUPPORTED THIS PRODUCTION Animation Technology Research & Development Vice President, Research & Development William J. Ballew Directors Managers Senior Principal & Principal Engineers Technical Leads Layout Engineers Animation & Rigging Engineers Rendering & Shading Engineers CFX & FX Engineers Lighting Engineers Production Services Engineers Media & Editorial Engineers Configuration Management Engineers Distributed Computing and Analytics Engineers Platform Services & Infrastructure Vice President, Platform Services & Infrastructure Justin G. Decker Directors Data Services Platform Engineering System Engineering Service Operations Vice President, Services Operations Mark M. Tokunaga Supervisors System Operations Asset Management Digital Resources Audio Visual Engineering Advanced Creative Technology Vice President, Bus Ops, Strategy & Emerging Technology Christina Lee Storm Vice President, Advanced Creative Technology Emmanuel C. Francisco Producer & Technology Manager Kelly Kietnan Motion Capture Technology Strategic Alliances Technology Operations Technology Management Technology Coordinators Administrative Assistants DreamWorks Animation's Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers DreamWorks Animation's Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers DreamWorks Animation Studio Operators Administration Business and Legal Affairs Development Facilities and Shared Services Finance and Accounting Human Resources, Recruiting and Training Marketing and Custom Animation Special Thanks Ted V. Miller Lori Forte Jonathan Parker Songs This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. Soundtrack Album Available on Presented in association with Dentsu, Inc./Fuji Television Network, LLC ©2019 Universal Studios, DreamWorks Animation, LLC Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. and Storyteller Distribution Co., LLC All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 2013 Universal Studios Country of First Publication: United States of America Universal Studios is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto, and for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Credits